


First Valentine

by SunMonTue



Series: 'First' Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt reflect on their Valentine's Day. Drabble. Spoilers for Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine

He doesn't know what he'd expected, but if he'd actually thought about it he wouldn't have done it in the first place. He'd built up the courage all week, Kurt's easy acceptance of the gifts encouraging him, until it finally becoming a force in its' own right, driving him towards Kurt with an invisible hand.

It could have been worse. Kurt could have laughed at him, or stood up and walked away, instead he'd just said he loved Blaine… Dave pauses, thinks over the conversation in his head. Except… he  _didn't_  say he loved Blaine. Fuck. What  _did_  he say? His mind is racing and he's trying to desperately remember. It's all a bit of a blur now. He knows he felt a spike of fear that Nick saw him sitting with another guy, and okay, holding hands kind of, but he can't bring himself to care about that right now.

Kurt wants to be  _friends_ , and that's better than what he had twenty-four hours ago, but not what he really wants. Will he accept it? Settle for a glass of water when what he really wants is the bottle of champagne? He knows he will. If Kurt's willing to let him in his life he doesn't care how. Not really. He scoffs. He'd been so good in self-denial, but now he knows he's lying to himself.

* * *

Disappointment and shock were his first two reactions when the mask was removed. Shock that it wasn't Blaine and then disappointment that is wasn't Blaine, because it means that his actual boyfriend hasn't done anything special for him this week at all, and this brings a whole new level of disappointment as that realization sets in.

Shock that David Karofsky has been making baby-steps big enough to span the Atlantic, by sending him gifts,  _romantic_  gifts, and pretty much outing himself in a restaurant. Lima is a small town, he knows that news of him effectively being showered with gifts by a person dressed as a gorilla will have travelled the small town grapevine at least a couple of times. That it's Dave Karofsky and he had let everyone see it was him…

He's touched. And a little worried by his complete feeling of apathy over the lack of affection from Blaine's corner. Not that he envisages Blaine and Dave fighting over him, but it would be nice for Blaine to not take him for granted, to simply assume he will be there. He has to be honest and admit that he's enjoyed the week, being treated as if he were special every single day. He'd never have thought Dave had it in him, that's he's come so far, so fast, and been able to openly admit that he has feelings for another boy.

That he's that boy is flattering, and he'd meant what he said to Dave, he does want to be friends with him, but Blaine is his boyfriend. He needs to remember that. Even if he's currently feeling disappointed in Blaine's complete lack of a romantic streak for what is his first Valentine's Day in a relationship. Ah well. There's always next year.


End file.
